


You are being Manipulated

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel), 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Soup, Suggestive Themes, Top Oma Kokichi, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Reader, Shinogi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1 + Prologue

~Prologue~

I am MADDD. My one hundred average is ruined! I demand 400 dollars in solid cash if you want to take away my choragos. If not, I will run away to the depths of the earth in order to take back what was left for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’ve made it, finally to the berths of earth. It is lukewarm. I pant as I look down towards the abyss, it dazzles me more than I thought possible. I sit down on a cold stone as I open up AO3. I squirm and writhe as look for the last two points needed to fulfill the lemon kokochi essay I wrote. “Ooooo ahhhhh” I scream as the icy trickles down my back. The Izzy frizzy hairs spike up in between my eyebrows and at the fore front of my bangs. Moving the frizzies, I notice something in the distance and I have to make an important decision.

I am stuck at a miserable crossroad between my intuition and dear shawl but after some thinking I decided to put my trust Ms. Shaul. "AHHHHH what was that for?" I yell when the shawl has pulled me just a little too close to the vast, foggy abyss. Slipping on the ice my body rushes downward, and my flight response quickly surfaces, leaving my intuition atop the lukewarm plain now lying hundreds of feet above.

I feel like I have been falling for hours. When will this treachery end!? Will an award be awaiting me at the bottom. No. I am giving myself false hope. I need to face the truth, that this is the silent, slightly peaceful, highway to a shameful death. Each breathe is inhaled slowly and gingerly, for it may be your last. “Goodbye world. How lovely it was to embrace your beauty in the years my God has blessed me with. I am r- OW”. Dizzy and in a severe state of shock from the sudden halt of motion, I lay, cradled?...

I finally come to the realization that I am cradled comfortably on someone’s hunky chunky arms. I glance up with my blue orbs as if it were fate and see Kokichi’s divine lips, much plumper in person!. I turn bright red and start to shudder. “O-o-ohh H-h-hi Ko-Ko-Kokichi!” I exclaim. “I didn’t realize you’d b-b-be here! U-um you look so u-uh plump!”

I say loudly so that it makes everyone start to stare. How could I be so confident yet weird in saying that. ugh stupid stupid stupid! He lifts and tells me in his beautifully booming voice that I must worship him everyday for 23 hours because he saved me. He also said that I don’t want to know what would happen if I didn’t but of course I knew that would never happen. I already do it anyways! Just being in his presence makes me want to faint in his plump lips. I even have a couch of Reluctantly, I loosen my tight grip around Kokichi’s brawny bisceps as he lightly places me onto a scrumptious king sized bed. He lays beside me, naturally, and grunts in doing so as if he had a long, mysterious day too. Mmm eee we have so much in common!

It’s silent, but this silence brings a grin to my face, something Ive never experienced before... entranced by the musty odor of Kokichi and the faint adoration music that has made its way down the distant corridor, I drift into perhaps the most deep and euphoric slumber imaginable. "Grrwaghhh!" I calmly rouse. I smile.? A feeling slowly sails throughout my veins and my whole body. This feeling, indescribable, yet so omnipresent, can only come from the heart. With each pulse it grows. Harmony? Joy? LOVE? My feeling aside, it came from a stupid dream. Haha oh Mr. Brain and your cruel trickery. But my fantasy doesn’t have to remain fictional ... it is more than tangible, that is if I work for it ;). I roll my head onto my right shoulder and spot a plum analog clock propped on a 105° angle. It reads.. 10:00 A.M!!!!

I slept in too late! I scramble to my feet just as a scramble my eggs. My toes recoil as I touch the cold tile left for me by my love. I furiously sprint towards Kokichis shrine in hopes of forgiveness. By the time I reach his shrine the tears have broken through the damn built by my past hardships I have overcome. They violently flood down my fuzzy mask. Kokichi, comfortably occupying the gigantuous velvet throne, casts a sinical look upon me. I shudder "Shshahahaha-" My majesty’s plumptious lips begin to boom with a maniacal laughter that is amplified in halo echoes throughout the monastery corridors. “Eeeeee b-b-Baka!” I shriek in a puny effort of defense! Oh no I didn’t mean to call him a Baka!

“How dare you show yourself to your master like this” Kokichi bellows in his taunting tone of influence. I stutter and lose my words. This CAN’T BE HAPPENING! I blew my only chance to be Kokichi’s waifu.

“N-no I Baka not you. me.agh!”. Grrr stupid stupid stupid! How can one be so stupid in the presence of my savior!

“I will give you one more chance to redeem your love for me.” Kokichi proclaims and releases a cackLe he’s been working up in the back of his throat for quite some time now. I was so nervous that I barely heard him until now. He orders me, “DO. THE. KAKEGURI. HAND. MOVEMENTS. NOW.” I turned redder than Manhattan a clam Chowder. and started to sweat bullets. Of course I knew how to do this gestures because it was my favorite anime, except for Dankanrompa. In fact, I practice it every night! but I couldn’t do it in front of Kokichi! That’d be so Baka of me! I wish I could just commit Sakura right now. What’s stopping me? I can see him getting angrier with every shallow, snort-filled breath I take.

I reluctantly start Saying “K-K-KAKEGURI, B-B-BAKA!” Meekly. He tells me to stop. My heart desends from my chest faster than a falling elevator shaft. Did he like it? Love it? Omg I start getting excited and proud of myself. Maybe all the _How to do more than just Cosplay anime weekly classes_ have finally done me some good. Of course I can do this, im his biggest fan!

But With an angry face he exclaims, “HERE ARE THE THREE REASONS WHY YOU WILL NOT BE A GOOD WAIFU TO ME. NUMBER ONE: YOU ARE TOO SHY. TEHEHEHEHE. YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH! NOW YOU WILL BE DISPOSED OF” I fall to my knees with a grunt, begging for forgiveness, but instead of my knees being planted onto the ground, the floor crumbles beneath me. I fall down. I hear my love scream in the distance, “this is what happens when you do not worship me 23 hours each day! Get snuggly. This is your new home now... and forever” 

I scream for help. Quickly though I find myself once again in someone’s else’s hunky chunky arms. Ugh. It’s ok! I don’t care what happens to me now because before I fell I managed, with the help of divine fate, to snatch a luscious tuft of Kokichis beautifully smelling purple hair. I clenched it tightly as I fell. I will never let go of this. It is the source of my life. I must keep this. I know! Once I return to the moist hut I know as my home, I will place it in the altar At my Kokichi shrine as a relic!


	2. Chapter 2

I was bracing myself to thunk my head and ultimately die the shameful death I deserve, but thankfully I settle into somebody’s hunky chunky arms one again. My eyes are clenched out of fear of impact. I slowly opened my eyes to see who miraculously saved me, but his face is a shadow. I only see a glimpse of the Champaign fibers that conglomerate into a majestic masculine mane.

He freezes up, probably noticing the auspicious look in my shining, blue orbs. He quickly releases his arms from underneath my voluptuous body. I fall to the concrete floor where I watch him scurry away on all fours like a chipmunk to the corner of the dim lit room. I position myself into a comfortable criss-cross applesauce figuration.

Now that I’m somewhat relaxed and comfortable (come-for-tible) I take my first look around. Directly above is the fairly narrow shoot I ever so graciously plummeted down. It is the only source of light. I rise from the floor to walk*thud* OWO, but the ceiling is only about 3 feet above the floor. I guess that leaves me no choice but to crawl… Icky! I place my palms onto the rough, concrete floor. Between the bumps of the concrete is filled with cold, dirty liquid. In fact, my pinky finger rests in an especially wet crevice. I slowly make my way to a wall, scraping my knees as I go. This is no ordinary room! Bars surround the perimeter of the “room”. This is a cell!

I scrunch my face and squint my eyes in hopes of seeing beyond the bars. All is black. It seems as though we are suspended and in some sort of cave, but we aren’t alone. In the distance I am just barely able to make out the shape of another cell identical to this one hanging about 20ft away!

“HELLO?” I begin to shriek, but the mysterious man slaps his hand over my soft lips to silence me. He hisses as if to warn me…whoever is in that other cell...or WHATever…is dangerous. The man releases his grip as I lunge towards him. He whimpers in fear and hides in the shadows. My ambience is probably what’s making him cower in fear.

I lean over him to get a good look of his face. GASP! I stumble backwards, luckily a big lip couch catches me. I’m guessing Kokichi put that there as a momentum of his divine lips. Oh how I would love to smooch those lips of his! After dazing off I realized that I know the mysterious man!... it’s Keigi! Ugh Ohh if he hits on me.... I’ll smack him where it hurts!

I go up to him to say, “why thank you for saving me” and curtsy,clumsily so as not to hit my head, in order to demonstrate my gratitude. But, I have one question... “Why save me and why are you here?”.

Of coarse he responds like the typical, creepy Keigi he is and says “well because you’re a little cutie pie smoochy poo. And we’re here for the same reason... I forgot to worship him too.I do know how to get out of here, but I need your help.”

I was just as interested as disgusted. “Go on” I say in a tone that suggests my contempt for him. He then goes on to tell me that we must perform a ritual in order to rise up to Kokichi’s presence, but it involves the concoction of a stew. The ingredients are 1 plump tuft of Kokichi’s hair, some of his dead tongue cells, a fabric of his scarf, and a milliliter of his spit. Thankfully, I have more than an abundance of all these ingredients,but I am suspicious of Keigi.

If he is a true stan like myself, then he would want to steal my relics for himself! I absolutely can NOT let that happen. Keigi notices I have all the ingredients. He violently and skillfully, as if from years of experience, crawls towards me. I stammer and thoughtlessly drink the blessed spit of Kokichi and gulp down the tuft of his hair. Stupid!Stupid! Stupid! Ugh what was I thinking! That could have lasted me at least another four hours!

Keigi exclaims “CUTIE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT.”

I weakly say,” you made me nervous...I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I thought you were going to steal it. I thought you were a true Stan like me and I didn’t want you to take it.”

He angrily says “Oh silly goose, if I was a true Stan I wouldn’t be here. dummy. Guess you aren’t either.” He scoffs. After hearing that, my blood begins to boil.

“Grrrr I am a true Stan!” I pounce on him and take the bite his arm I’ve been craving. Oh what is this? His bicep is so strong and healthy. Ohhh. No. I can’t fall in love, my true love is Kokichi! I get off him, and he hisses. I hiss harder; my saliva trickles down my chin and flies all over his face. We come to the agreement that I am indeed superior and dominant over him. We talked for a while afterwards about the procedure for the ritual, and one thing is apparent. A disgusting truth I’m not yet willing to face. We need to retrieve the tuft and spit from my yummy tummy. Our first and only idea is that I regurgitate it.

I begin to feel my belly gurgling and wurggling. The rumbling of my stomach seems to rattle the entire cage.And without any hesitation, I hack up a gooey fur ball of Kokichis tufts. Maybe they don’t look and smell divine anymore, but they will have to suffice. Now it's time for the spit. Again, chunks and spit speed up my throat and rush out of my mouth. They are like stinky, sticky projectiles from a gun and land right smack on Keigi’s biceps.

He gasps out of disgust only to receive a fair amount of warm clumps on his rounded and inner cheeks. Oops tehe. I licked it up and placed the mucusy solution back into the vial. This has to have some substance of Kokichi’s saliva! I just know it!


End file.
